


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 106

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [6]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 106 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 106 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 106

ROMAN  
Be careful. The guard by the gate has his eye on you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dukon. Ipar idibwadon ibdina asa._


End file.
